Talk:Chakra
I thougt it was 361 chakra points in the body, not 64. I know that the Hyuga clan shouts 64 points, but it's 2+4+8+16+31+64.Jacce 18:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that is about right - since Naruto was still able to use chakra when Neji successfully used the 8 trigrams, 64 palms strike. If there were only 64 points, Kyuubi chakra would not be able to be used. Also, Neji knows 8 trigrams, 128 palms strike. So there is definitely more that 64 chakra points, or else such a technique is pointless. --Dubtiger 01:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I have looked on several other places and all said it was 361 points, and that they are called "tenketsu". I will change the page.Jacce 19:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Please... Someone please take that crap out about Sora chakra... : Fixed. Jacce 12:45, 12 April 2008 (UTC) "Normal" chakra, and other concerns 1- Most of the content under the Normal Chakra heading appears redundant (repeat of the intro), unclear, and meandering. 2- What is the policy on using numerals as opposed to writing out numbers? The article switches between using actual numbers (1,2,3,4,5) and using the written versions (one, two, three, four, five). 3- Isn't calling it normal chakra somewhat redundant? Chakra is chakra until its differentiated into a specific type of chakra (ie elemental). Its like saying: "There's water, and then there's normal water. And then there's fruit juice and kool-aid and all that jazz." 4- My understanding is that Chakra (originating from the chakra circulatory system) can only leave the body by way of one (or many) of the body's 361 tenketsu. The article doesn't quite make this clear. 5- In reference to the heading Eight Gates Chakra: This entire section seems to me to be unnecessary. Instead, this should just be noted in the initial description of chakra (perhaps as a sub-header?) with a link to the article Eight Chakra Gates which appears to do a better job describing the gates and their relation to chakra circulating throughout a ninja's body. 6- Under Cursed Seals is written: "Orochimaru gives all of his subcordinates a cursed seal to increase their power in exchange for their free will." Ignoring the typo...aren't all the Sound Ninja considered his 'subordinates'? He didn't give all of them cursed seals, did he? Sandster 14:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Sage Chakra Sage chakra doesn't turn you into a frog, frog oil does, if you don't have any control. You can use sage chakra without the frog oil, but it is much more difficult. Please change it, things like that drive me crazy, and normally, I change them on my own, but my friend doesn't want me changing them, just writing these notes. :The oil only helps draw out the sage chakra and only works on the mountain. Jiraiya was partly turned into a frog when he used sage chakra. Jacce 05:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Could someone get all 5 elemental chakras Jacce do you have a answer. malkhawam :I belive Kakashi and anyone with a Sharingan can copy ninjutsus from all elements, but if they would be abel to master the elements is another question. Nagato apperntly masterd all six elements at young age, thanks to Rinnegan, and Kakuzu could use all five known elements thanks to Earth Grudge Fear. In the Shippuden filler, Kakashi said: "nobody can learn all five lements" to Naruto, just moments after Naruto meet Fuka. I don't know if that can be considerd canon. But if I get Naruto's element chakra traing right, learing to use one element is very tricky, so learning all five without a special ability would be impossible. Jacce 16:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Fuka could use all 5 natures because she was using multiple bodies. So it's just another special ability. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 26, 2008 @ 12:46 (UTC) Yin and Yang Perhaps we should cross-link Nature Transformation#Yin and Yang. From what is written there I don't see any evidence of it being a chakra nature rather than a type of chakra. But nonetheless we could put the section in one page, and use a labeled section to transclude it from one page to the other. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 26, 2008 @ 12:46 (UTC) :Yamato calls Yin and Yang a kind of chakra nature manipulation in chapter 316. --ShounenSuki 20:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::it could be yin and yang are spiritual and physical chakra more physical for transformations and more spiritual for mental techniques False info This article is full of what I believe is false info. Is there any proof that the "Cursed Seal chakra" and "Celestial Gates chakra" are any different from normal chakra? In fact, except for the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra, I don't recall the Bijuu having special chakra either. I don't even recall it being said that the Kyuubi has special chakra. The only thing that's different between all these powers seems to be the power and "intent," the latter of which is simply how good or evil a character is. The elemental chakra part should probably be replaced with a piece about Nature Transformation. There are multiple false statements and speculations throughout the article as well. --ShounenSuki 19:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :/shrug The Eight Gates chakra section appears to be done by someone, not paying attention to what the Eight Gates does, and assumed they produced some special chakra. The demon chakra section from what I read it as, was simply a section talking about the demon's unique properties, (such as burning the skin, obvious odd color). Orochumaru's chakra...is an odd one and I assume was taken from the odd color Sasuke had (which the image displays) but otherwise, it was just a recap of what we already know about the Cursed Seals. Essentially, with the exception of the Eight Gates section, all of them are a recap of what different properties normal chakra can take without going into nature.--TheUltimate3 20:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Removed the access stuff, and most of what I think wrong or unneeded. I do feel that an explaination of how the Eight Gates effect chakra should be in the normal section but...lord knows I can't figure out how to put it in there without making it any bigger...--TheUltimate3 21:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to make a try, hope it will get good. Jacce 07:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Chakra Exhaustion I believe a section on Chakra Exhaustion should be added to the article or given one of it's own. It could detail what it is, various times characters have suffered from it's effects and ways to replenish or restore one-self's reservoirs. I bring it up because of two reasons: First, I can't find a section anywhere in the wiki talking about this and here is as good as any place and Second, I want the communities opinion before adding anything like this to the article. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good idea (talk) 13:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I think it should be within the main article, after Chakra Control section maybe. --Kiadony (talk) 13:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yin-yang ahem...now I believe yin and yang is clear. so can we add it to the article? :They're not clear as they weren't even mentioned in the chapter. Also, sign your posts. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chakra control via hand signs Would someone please cite the part where it says that people with better chakra control do not need as many hand signs? I will grant that it makes sense (similiar stuff in Eragon and Harry Potter) especially for explaining the 2nd Hokage, Driedara, Kakashi and Sasuke (lightning jutsu at least for the latter) plus a few other things, but it would still help to cite it with so many other kage level guys going around still doing hand signs. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Heck, there are several instances this would explain, though I would prefer seeing a source for this first since it is a tad controversial. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Types of Chakra Shouldn't we add all of the different kinds of chakra under something like "Different Types of Chakra"? Also, if we are not so sure about the magnetic chakra used for the Iron Sand jutsu, shouldn't we at least add that to trivia? --GoDai (talk) 22:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been wondering something for quite sometime now: what exactly does it mean when a person possesses strong chakra such as the Uchiha or unique chakra such as Kushina Uzumaki? Is it an issue of quality or quantity? Master Shannara (talk) August 11, 2010 (UTC) Natural Chakra and Senjutsu Chakra Deva 27, why do you keep undoing my contributions to the chakra page? I don't wanna just keep reverting the changes on the page, so let's figure out a compromise. MochaShakaKhan (talk) 17:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the trivia about a single technique is necessary. Also your edit made it seem like natural energy and senjutsu chakra are the same thing, which they aren't.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well i didn't say natural energy I said natural chakra, but anyway then what is the difference? I was under the impression that they were both basically the chakra found in nature. Some articles I have read seem to suggest they are the same. Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth. My basic objective was to add some info about the nature of the Fury Jutsu and how it gathers natural chakra but I didn't want to make a whole new excerpt if it's the same thing as senjutsu chakra. MochaShakaKhan (talk) 22:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Natural energy is only a component of senjutsu chakra, and I don't remember it ever being called natural chakra. Energy from nature doesn't become chakra until it is mixed with physical and spirtual energy within a ninja's body. It would probably be better to mention the trivia on the senjutsu page.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chakra rotation Guys.Althouth naruto has right rotation in his chakra he has been seen many times using rasengan which has a left rotation.Why is that happening? Or can someone use jutsu with a different rotation than his own? :Everything that has been said about chakra rotation can be found here. That is all we know about it. And sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 18:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Is a child's chakra signature inherited? Muu said that he could feel a chakra (Gaara's) that was simular to the fourth Kazekage. Does that mean that a child's chakra is inherited from it's parents? --Kai Maciel (talk) 08:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite likely, since chakra is related to genes. ::I swore i added this to the article. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC)